


“We’ll do the dishes together.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eating Together, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, M/M, Slash, because when is it not slash?, random statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: “Did you know 74% of people enjoyed their meals more when they ate it with a romantic partner?”“I did not know that.”OrSpencer and Aaron eat dinner together and it’s really cute
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	“We’ll do the dishes together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute I made when I should’ve been working

They’ve settled into a routine of sorts over the past couple months, Spencer comes over whenever they have a free night. Sometimes Jack is there and other times like this particular night he sleeps over at Jessica’s.

Dinner is a quiet affair, Spencer hooked their ankles together while Aaron had wrapped a free arm around him. Sometimes Spencer would lean up and peck Aaron’s cheek or lips. “Did you know 74% of people enjoyed their meals more when they ate it with a romantic partner?” Spencer asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“Hmm.” Aaron hummed, leaning to kiss Spencer's head. “I did not know that.” 

“It’s also considered good to eat with someone else because you're less likely to watch TV while you're eating if you're eating with someone else.” Aaron nodded brushing his lips against Spencer’s head. “There’s also studies that say for some reason doing dishes is a major argument in most houses.” Spencer scrunches his nose up at that and Aaron actually chuckles. 

“Come on,” he prompts standing up. **“We’ll do the dishes together.”**

“I didn’t mean-“ 

“I know.” 

“It’s my turn.” 

“I know.” Aaron laughs again. “You wash, I’ll dry.” 

“Okay.” Spencer nods joining Aaron by the sink. 

“Besides sooner we get the dishes done sooner we can have-“ 

“Aaron!” Spencer squeaked, pushing at his boyfriend’s shoulder and blushing. 

“I was going to say ice cream.” 

“Liar.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment, constructive criticism welcome hate deleted. 
> 
> Reminder that English is a hard language.


End file.
